Cabin Fever
by lallyo
Summary: Ford and Holly get into a fight on a snowy winter afternoon and make up in some experimental ways.


It was a snowy winter day on the farm. The livestock munched happily on their hay, warm and cozy inside their barns. The wind whistled against the sides of the buildings, and big fat snowflakes fell to the frosted ground. It was the first big snow of the year. All was silent and peaceful.

Except...

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Inside, Holly stood in the middle of the kitchen, her fists clenched and her cheeks flushed with anger. Her husband, Ford, stood at the table, cool as ever. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and sighed, shutting his eyes for a moment.

"Holly, please-"  
"No, Ford! I'm not a child! How dare you even insinuate-"  
"I wasn't insinuating anything. I'm just saying that it might not be safe for you to go out tonight."

Holly huffed and stormed into the living room. "It was just a mistake, Ford. I can handle myself just fine!" Ford followed his wife, his arms folded across his chest. On any other day like this, the two lovers would lay in bed after finishing their chores and spend time together, or perhaps they would share hot cocoa in front of the fireplace, or even listen to music and read. But not today. Today was their first big fight since they had gotten married. Usually, their little annoyances with one another could be fixed with a warm kiss and an apology, but not today.

"Holly, you've been going out too much and you know it," Ford grumbled, uncrossing his arms as he strode up to his wife. Just two weeks before, he had woken up late at night to see his beautiful, inebriated wife being practically carried up the steps to their home by Wayne, who was also very intoxicated. He hadn't complained then; he simply took his wife, thanked his old friend for getting her home safely, and put her to bed. Everyone went out to drink sometimes, and sometimes it could go a little too far. In the morning, he spoke to her calmly about being careful, but she just brushed it off. "It was just a mistake," she had said. Just a mistake.

But Ford knew it wasn't a mistake anymore when she began to come home nearly every night with alcohol on her breath. He knew something was up, but every time he asked she simply shrugged him off. There was always some excuse. "I didn't realize how much I had," or "this is the last night, I promise." When Holly informed Ford this afternoon that she was going to go to town, he finally had had enough and flat-out told her not to go, which angered her.

"I can handle myself," Holly grumbled back, looking up at her husband with those big brown eyes he had come to love. Ford shook his head, and attempted to caress her cheek. She smacked his hand away and stormed back toward the kitchen, where he followed her once again. "Holly, please stay," he pleaded. "You've been going out every night and coming home drunk. We haven't had dinner together in two weeks. We haven't... been intimate in nearly a month."

It pained the doctor to say those last words, knowing how petty and shallow he sounded; but it was true. They had only been married for a little over a year, and already were having a dry spell. Holly looked down at her feet, clenching and unclenching her fists. He could tell she was thinking.

"I... I need to clear my head," Holly murmured. She hastily threw on her coat, scarf and boots, and stormed out the door, slamming it behind herself. Their house cat, Mittens, ran and hid under the kitchen table.

Ford sighed and sunk down into the big chair in front of the fireplace. He took his glasses off and rubbed his tired eyes as he stared into the fire.

If he were any other man, he would have screamed back at her or forced her to stay. He couldn't deny that the thought of slapping her crossed his mind, but he cast that horrible thought away as soon as it arose. He had grown up watching his mother being hit by his father, and could never bear to do such awful things to the woman he loved.

Ford didn't know how long he had been sitting there when he heard the door open and close. He stood to see Holly standing in the doorway, removing her coat and boots. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold, and her golden hair still had snow on it. He couldn't help but smile ever so slightly at the beautiful sight. It seemed that, no matter the season or the weather, his wife could always come through that door looking more and more beautiful every day. He itched to stride over to her and envelop her in his arms, but he restrained himself.

Holly quietly walked to the living room and disappeared from sight. It was quiet for a moment, but then he heard her voice calling to him. "Aren't you going to follow?"

With an exasperated sigh, Ford followed to the living room to see Holly standing against the far wall, bow staff in hand. Long before they had been married, Holly had upgraded this house in the Japanese style. The main room, where their bed, kitchen, dining room and fireplace were, had all wood floors; but the living room had tatami floors, a low table with cushions to sit on, and an area against the far wall where Holly liked to do her exercises on days when she couldn't go outside. Since they had gotten married, Ford had adopted all of these habits as well. Often they would do yoga together, or they would do morning exercises, or sometimes they would play-fight with the bow staffs. Holly had learned from Ludus, and had grown to love the exercise. A few times a week, the schoolteacher Kasumi from Tsuyukusa would stop by for lunch and the two women would practice their moves together. Ford had never really liked physical exercise like this before, but the more he did it the more he realized the benefits. Besides, it made Holly happy to do these things with her, so he didn't mind.

Holly grabbed the extra bow staff from the rack and tossed it to him. He caught it with both hands and watched his wife quizzically as she got into position. She motioned with her head for him to get in position as well, and as soon as he did, without explanation or warning, she began wailing at him with her staff. Ford deflected all of her advances, but she was going harder than usual with a determined look on her face. She wasn't going to hurt him, that much he could tell, but if this was therapeutic to her, then by the goddess he would go hard, too.

The house that had been filled with yelling and slamming doors just a little while beforehand was now filled with nothing but the sound of grunts and wood-against-wood as the couple play-fought. Ford couldn't help but smile as he saw a smirk cross his beautiful wife's face, and he blocked another blow that would have hit his shins. He lunged for her shoulder, but she was too quick and agile and dove behind him, rolling onto the floor and jumping back to her feet. Ford whirled around before she could smack him, and blocked another blow.

Just then, Holly hit the staff out of Ford's hand. It landed across the room with a clatter, and for a moment all was silent as they stood looking at each other, Ford's hands raised in surrender. Their chests, now both sweaty, rose and fell with each exhausted breath, but Holly kept her staff raised in defense nonetheless as though Ford would pick his up and continue fighting.

Ford couldn't help but be turned on at the sight of his wife. Her hair, coated in sweat, had fallen loose from its braids and a few stray pieces were now plastered to her forehead. Her chest heaved in exhaustion, beads of sweat making their way down into her dress. His eyes made their way down to her legs, which were bare save for a pair of woolen socks around her ankles, and the realization briefly came to him that she had gone out in the cold with nothing covering the majority of her legs. Her dress only reached just above her knees, which were trembling ever so slightly with exhaustion. There was a big bruise on her left leg from falling from her horse the other day, but it didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. Ford looked back up into Holly's eyes, which were narrowed with anticipation.

However, Ford wasn't sure if she could have anticipated what he did next.

Crash.

In one swift movement, Ford had Holly pinned on the ground, her bow staff thrown too far away now for her to reach. He grabbed her slim wrists and pinned them above her head as he straddled her, making sure not to put too much weight on her small body. He leaned down so his face was mere inches from hers. "You're not going anywhere tonight, love," he whispered, and watched as a big smirk worked its way across her face.

"Oh, re-" Holly began, but was cut off as Ford pressed his lips to hers forcefully. Down below, he could feel the member in his pants begin to harden, hot with desire. He worked his tongue into Holly's mouth, exploring each and every corner as though it were new territory, before working his lips down to her neck, where he sucked so hard he was certain he would leave a mark.

Holly moaned in pleasure, lifting her hips up to meet his manhood, but he used one hand to push her back down. Holly moaned again at this action and looked up at him with pleading eyes. Ford simply smirked and pressed his mouth against hers once again, this time biting and sucking her lower lip. Tonight, everything would be on his terms.

Ford then stood and picked his petite wife up. Her legs circled around his waist and he pushed her roughly against the wall, reaching down to unbutton the front of her dress. He reached into her dress and cupped a breast; her nipples were already hard, and he pinched one roughly, smiling at the sounds of her moans. He couldn't help but wonder if he could get her to come just by touching her breasts. He pinched harder, looking up at her face. "You've been very selfish lately," he murmured into her ear, then nipped at her earlobe. "I am a man, after all. I need..." He released her nipple and practically tore the fabric away from her chest, exposing both breasts. The sun had gone down by now, and her breasts, small yet soft and supple, looked more beautiful than ever illuminated by the fire and the moonlight. Goosebumps on her breasts already began to raise in the chill of the room, but Ford combated it as he kissed, licked, and sucked all over one breast as his hand fondled the other. He looked up at her and grinned. "I need tending to, you know."

Holly moaned at his words and grinded her hips into him. He could feel her warmth, and at the same time he could feel his own manhood stress harder against his pants. If they kept up like this, he knew he would come in his pants. He carried her over to the dining room table and threw her down hard before reaching up into her skirt and locating her panties, which were already wet with desire. She moaned and grasped her breast with one hand as he circled his ring finger around her clit, then trailed it along the insides of her thigh.

"Please, Ford..." she whimpered, biting her lower lip, and that was all the permission he needed. He knelt down in front of her and spread her legs, pushing his nose against her sweet warmth. For a moment he stayed there, relishing in her moans and pleas, before flicking his tongue around her clit. Her back arched and he reached up to fondle her breast as his tongue made its way inside of her, right through her sopping panties. For a few moments he continued like this, until she was just on the edge of orgasm, and then he stopped.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Holly sat up on her elbows, her cheeks flushed, and looked thoroughly disappointed. Ford smirked and, without a word, grabbed her hips and rolled her over so that she was bent over the table. She didn't protest, surely expecting him to take her right then and there, but he needed to wait. He needed to show her that tonight, even if it was for just one night, he was the boss. He lifted up her skirt to expose her pale behind, and reached under her to stroke her clit once more before pulling her panties down to her ankles. He waited impatiently as she propped herself into a comfortable position, then he reached down and stroked her soft rear. Despite the rest of her petite frame, she had always had a supple ass. He was never one of those guys who preferred ass over breasts or vice versa, but ever since they had become intimate he could never help himself from squeezing it whenever he had the chance.

Slap.

Holly yelped out, part in suprise and pain, as a big red handmark stained her white rear. "Ford, why-" she began, but he interrupted her with another slap, this time to the other cheek. She pressed her forehead down against the cold wood of the table, her knees shaking, and Ford took that opportunity to kneel once more and spread her cheeks, flicking his tongue across her sensitive areas. Her knees began to shake even more, almost violently, but he kept going until he could hear her moaning once again. She whimpered something that he couldn't hear, and Ford stood up, bending over over so that his hot member pressed against her ass. She whimpered again, and he leaned into her ear. "What was that?" he murmured, grabbing a fistful of her hair. She said nothing, and he yanked her hair ever so slightly. "Speak up, please," he whispered. Holly swallowed hard and pushed her ass up harder against him. "Please fuck me," she whimpered in a pleading voice.

Ford supposed, at this point, that he wouldn't make her suffer any longer. Slowly he unbuckled his leather belt and released his manhood, which was now throbbing in anticipation as he leaned into his wife. He need only press himself against her for a loud moan to escape her soft lips, and that was all the persuasion he needed to thrust himself into her. Fuck, it had been too long. Holly squirmed under Ford as he pushed himself deeper into her tight wetness, and he grabbed a handful of her hair - partly to steady himself, and partly to hold her still. She hadn't been this tight before their dry spell, but fuck did it feel good.

Despite Ford's previous roughness, however, he wasn't going to go rough on her now. No, he would take it slow and sweet, at least until she was looser and comfortable enough to take it. For a few moments the doctor stayed still, relishing in the feeling of his wife doing her best to buck up against him, but the more she squirmed the harder he held her down. "Easy, now," he groaned through gritted teeth. "You're going to make me come." He could almost hear what sounded like a soft chuckle escape Holly's lips, to which he twitched his member inside of her and set her into another moaning fit. Then he slowly began pumping back and forth as he held Holly's hands behind her back. He didn't pick up speed, or become rougher, or let himself go wild even though he really, really fucking wanted to. Instead he stayed at the same pace, slowly thrusting further into his wife with each movement, until her wetness was practically dripping down the entire front of his slacks. When Holly's moans turned into tiny, pleading whimpers, he lifted her leg up onto the table and stopped for a moment to lean down and brush the golden hair away from her sweaty face. He gently planted a row of kisses along the back of her neck, but his grip on her wrists stayed as strong as ever. Then, suddenly, he thrust into her hard and she let out a yelp so loud he wondered for a moment if the livestock outside could hear it. Again he pulled himself back, then thrust hard into her, and repeated this a few times before pulling out of her heat and turning her around. He picked her up and pressed his lips to hers, biting and sucking on her lower lip as he carried her to the futon they shared and laid her down gently, positioning himself in such a way that he wouldn't crush her small body. He took a moment now to sit up and admire her in the moonlight, laying spread out in all of her glory. Her golden hair was spread out behind her head like a halo, and her perky breasts stuck out of the top of her dress where he had opened it. Her skirt had worked its way up around her hips, and her pale legs lay spread-eagled on the bed, revealing her womanhood down below. He traced the lines of her body in the dim light, gazing down at the soft little baby hairs on her legs and belly, stopping momentarily to tug on the curly golden hairs covering her pubic region. When they had first been intimate with one another, she had shaved down there, but he had promptly told her to keep them; after all, from a doctor's perspective, they were healthier to have than to not have. And from a man's perspective, he much preferred to be with a woman, and not a child.

Holly propped herself up on her elbows to look at her husband. "What's so fascinating?" she murmured, a coy smile spread across her lips. Ford simply shook his head and pressed his lips against hers before lowering himself to her and positioning himself.

"Ford, wait."

At Holly's command, Ford stopped before doing anything and looked at her quizzically. Holly, her cheeks flushed bright red, pushed on his chest until he sat up, then pushed him back until he was lying down. "I... I want to try something," she whispered, and lowered her head to meet his throbbing member. Ford watched with wide eyes as his wife tenderly grabbed his penis and began to circle her tongue around the head.

"Ngh...!"

Holly looked up at Ford as he let out a moan, her tongue still flicking across the tip of his member, and kept eye contact with him as she inserted it into her mouth and began moving her head up and down on his shaft. Ford couldn't help but throw his head back in ecstasy at this new sensation and let out another moan, to which Holly began moving faster as she flicked her tongue around his shaft with every stroke. If she kept up like this, he thought, he was most certainly going to come.

With a final thrust into her throat, Holly gagged on Ford's manhood before straightening and removing it from her lips. As she sat up, a tendril of spit dribbled into her golden hair.

Ford couldn't take this anymore.

Like some sort of animal, Ford grabbed his wife and threw her down, thrusting roughly into her womanhood. They both cried out in pleasure as he continued thrusting, fast and hard, with his lips pressed hard against her warm throat. As their hips moved in tandem, he couldn't help but nip at the soft skin of her neck as though she were a sweet piece of fruit, to which she curled her slender fingers through his hair and pulled, moaning in unison with him.

"Ngh... ah..." Ford moaned, coming in unison with his wife. He felt himself begin to release into her and pulled out, leaving a trail of sticky white fluid across the blanket. For what felt like forever they stayed like this, Ford sitting back on his elbows with his legs cockeyed, and Holly laying stretched out with her knees pressed together as she continued to lurch slightly with the aftereffects of her orgasm. After a few moments, Holly sat up and did something that Ford never imagined she would do.

She bent down to his member, which was still slightly hard from the excursion, and licked the semen off, swallowing it with a mischievous smile plastered across her normally-innocent face. "Holly-" he began, but was cut off as she kissed him hard on the mouth.

Without a word, his wife crawled under the covers and beckoned for him to follow, which he did happily as the sweat cooling on his skin made him realize just how chilly it was in here. He wrapped his arms tightly around Holly and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head.

"Mm," she muttered, nuzzling into his neck.

"If this is gonna happen every time I try to go out, then I guess I'll have to try every day."


End file.
